


Something New, Something Different

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Donald's grunge phase is mentioned, Dye stains everything, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Somewhat based off of my own experiences of hair dye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After years of nothing new, Louie wants change; he wants something new and different. So, he does exactly that.With his hair.Characters are aged-up, so HDLW are around 15.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Something New, Something Different

Louie wasn’t sure when everything stopped changing. When he and his brothers went to stay at Scrooge’s mansion, everything was new, and their lives were changing rapidly. Always finding new things on adventures, learning new things, meeting new people, finding their  _ mom _ , but after a few years, it all became the same for Louie. Sure, the adventures were fun at times, but even they had the same formula on what would happen. And when he decided not to go on an adventure, home was the same. It was the same TV shows, the same boring conversations with his family, and absolutely nothing to do. It was boring to him, nothing changing (he knew that Huey was happy with this, though. The oldest triplet never really liked change, so Louie was glad that his brother got a break from everything changing around them). Sometimes something tiny would happen-Uncle Gladstone or Uncle Fethry would visit, or Webby would find something interesting they could investigate-but they always ended dull for him. Nothing would really change again, or at least not something as major as getting his mom back (because nothing can really top getting someone back when you thought they were dead for almost over a decade).

Louie just wanted something new. So, he acted on impulse.

He knew that what he was planning wasn’t anything like shell-shocking type of new, but it was still something different, and he knew that he wouldn’t get in trouble for this (or, at least he hoped so). So, he headed down to a grocery store, and bought green hair dye.

He was very happy that Scrooge brought his brothers, Webby, and his mom on an adventure, so that meant he didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on him. He read the directions very carefully, and followed them word by word, not wanting to horribly ruin his hair. He decided that he would do a sort of ombre, making the around half way down his hair a light green, that turns into a dark green at the ends of his hair. He got it wet, and started to apply the dye. It took awhile for him to get the look and the shades he wanted, but he got it. 

He hated the waiting part. He could feel the cold dye sitting on his hair, and it felt uncomfortable. But it was worth it. Louie then started to rethink it. Was it really worth it…? Would he get in trouble? No, he wouldn’t; it is HIS hair after all. But still...Louie couldn't shake off the underlying doubt, But it was too late to go back anyway, the dye was already setting into his hair. Once the timer went off, he washed his hair to get rid of the excess dye out of his hair. There was  _ a lot _ more dye than he thought there was going to be-the water was completely green. It took awhile for the excess dye to come off, but once the water was clear once again, he looked at the scene before him: the sink was completely stained with the green dye. And no matter how much he scrubbed, the color wouldn’t leave the walls of the sink. He sighed in defeat, and dried his hair (he instantly regretted using his towel, for now the pure white towel had a light green tinge to it).

Once he looked in the mirror, he felt the doubt leave his body. Sure, it wasn’t exactly how he imagined it-it wasn’t completely an ombre that he hoped for, but he liked how the white part of his hair transitioned into the green. And it didn’t sadly didn’t turn a light green into a darker one like he tried to make it, but he was still a nice shade of green. He was happy with the end result.

Now, all he had to do was wait for everyone to come back home. He did what he usually did as he waited for them to come home; he sat on the couch and watched TV. Beakley must’ve noticed his hair-she did come in the room a few times-but she didn’t say anything. But, he forgot a certain duck was staying back from the adventure.

“Hey, Louie, can you-LOUIE WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!?” Donald quacked, and Louie jumped when he heard his uncle’s voice.

“Oh, hey Uncle Donald! Well, as you can see, I uh, kinda dyed my hair…?” Louie was surprised by what came out of his mouth-he never stumbled over his words. Donald must’ve been shocked too, because he tried to calm himself. He took a few deep breaths, and looked down to Louie.

“Okay, Louie.  _ Why _ did you dye your hair?”

“It’s just… I wanted something new, y’know? I mean, everything has been the same ever since the whole Moonvasion thing. I just wanted to do something new,” Louie said, and Donald sighed. He sat down next to Louie.

“I...understand that you want something new. I wanted something similar when I was your age, I wanted something new, experience different things. Wanting that led me into a grunge phase, somehow.”

“Wait, a  _ what _ phase?”

“A grunge-it doesn’t matter! What matters is that if you want to dye your hair, that’s fine. If you want to experience different things, that’s okay. Just please,” Donald held onto Louie’s hand, and held eye contact with the duckling. “ _ Please _ ask permission first. I don’t want you making a mess in the bathroom with the dye, Mrs. Beakley will kill you.”

“Yeah, about that...I kinda already sort of did make a mess,” Louie said, and Donald just shook his head.

“Good luck with that,” Donald murmured, and they heard the front door open, and loud talking. “You can tell your brothers about your hair. I’ll go clean up the bathroom before Mrs. B finds out.”

Louie mumbled his thanks, and went to the foyer to greet his siblings, along with Webby. Dewey and Webby were filled with much excitement about his hair, asking him all kinds of questions about it. Huey seemed surprised at first, but accepted it.

“Bro, your hair is so cool!” Dewey exclaimed.

“Yeah, I wanna dye my hair, too! I wonder if Granny will let me,” Webby said, as she took a closer look at his hair.

“It’s certainly...different, Louie.” Huey said, and Louie gave him a smile.

“Well, that  _ was _ what I was going for, Huey.” Their conversation was interrupted as they heard a distant explosion, followed by Donald’s screams. They stood in silence, as Beakley sighed in annoyance, and went to see what Donald did. They all laughed, and Louie couldn’t stop smiling. He was really happy with how something changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This design of Louie having dyed hair belongs to Totally-Purple on Tumblr, so go check them out!  
> (https://totally-purple.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing this, because I love the idea of teen Louie having dyed hair! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
